BringtheDeadBacktoLife
by BlueFireWolves
Summary: A elf, dwarf hybird that ended up in another world then survived the zombie apocalypse is called back to middle earth. Her prophecy is to save the line of Durin. But can she do that and find love? Will she open up to them?
1. One

A/N: alright so this is the rewritten version of Bring the Dead Back to Life.

Disclaimer: I only own Lara.

"Westron and English"

_"Sindarin"_

_**"Quenya"**_

**"Khuzdul"**

**/Black speech/**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A lone 5,0 girl darted down the abandoned streets with her recent gain. A M1903 Springfield rifle with a fully loaded ammo pouch belt. Her nearly glowing amethyst eyes were framed by a oval shaped face with auburn hair that was tied into a fish tail braid. Her fair skin was covered in dirt, blood and grime hiding much of her skin underneath it. Her hand had fingerless gloves on them. Her face had a long scar starting an inch above her right eyebrow and ran down in a slight curve to her right cheek, stopping a quarter of an inch from her jaw bone. She had a B sized chest that was easily hidden by her choice of clothing. On her head was a French made helmet from World War Two. Her earthen brown leather long coat had a black bullet proof vest sewn to the outside torso of it. On the forearms of the sleeves were leather vambraces with a thin dull stainless steel plate on top. It split into several pieces down at her legs and was connected by black spandex that allowed great mobility. She wore a pair of olive green cargo pants with and old Second World War British long sleeve uniform shirt. She had a large pack situated on her back. Her shoes were scuffed and muddy military style boots.

On her right thigh was a the bayonet for the rifle. Hanging off of her left hip was a Celtic long leaf sword. It's dark damascus style blade was razor sharp. It's guard was made out of bronze with a bronze pommel. On the front of her belt sat a single large kukri. Inside her coat on the left hand side was a large kukri, situated in such a way it could be grabbed with either hand. In between her pack and her coat was another sword. This one was style after a Viking sword that she called Fenrir and was her back up sword in case she was disarmed. It to had a damascus steel blade with a leather warped handle with ridges on it for better grip. On her left shoulder was beautiful recurve bow that had a dark wood grip and was made out of hickory wood. She had a quiver full of arrows as well on her back. On her right shoulder on a sling was the M1903 she had picked up only a week and a half ago. She had grabbed a high powered rifle scope that could be taken on and off of the rifle with ease.

_Good thing I decided to load it before taking it._ She thought as she looked back at where she had come from. She slowed her pace now sure that she had out run the zombies. She grumbled under her breath as she walked. She kept going for a couple of hours before ducking into a mall. She made a beeline for the clothing section. There was a winter gear shop as she walked towards one of the clothing stores. She stopped and went into it, going straight to the back storage room. She smirked at the lock and quickly picked it. She rummaged through it eventually finding a grey and purple stripped beanie. She continued to look through the room and found a Russian style ushanka hat. She grinned and tucked it away. She also found a pair of thermal underwear. _Yay! My luck is changing. _She thought.

She walked out of that shop and went to the other clothing shop. There she found two pairs of underwear and two more sports bras. She also found another pair of cargo pants and a singles set of yoga pants. She normally wouldn't wear them but an extra layer that doubles as pajamas is a good enough excuse for her. She didn't find anything else and walked out afterwards.

She then left the mall and continued towards wherever she felt like going, she is a wanderer after all. She continued down the road for a while before seeing some men up ahead. She froze when one of them looked in her direction and saw her. _Crap._

"Come here! I want a word with you." The man called out. He had yellow teeth with greasy skin. _Shit, not good._ She thought as he stomped in her direction. She knew better to run in case he shot her so instead using a modified bracer with a wrist blade on it on her left forearm, she braced herself.

She flicked it out keeping the back of her hand facing him as he approached. The moment he pulled out a pistol on her she slowly tensed herself up so her wouldn't notice. _No, I will no go through this again._ She thought angrily. His face was twisted into a leering smile. "I bet you feel great in bed but I'm going to take you here and now." He leered at her. She kept her face neutral as he approached.

He pointed the pistol at her at point blank range and with astonishing speed she drove the wrist blade into his arm and he dropped the gun as he yelped in pain, drawing the attention of the others. She caught it with her right hand, retracted her wrist blade and then shot him in the head.

"Get her!" One of the others yelled and her eyes widened. She ducked into cover just as one of them shot at her. She knocked an arrow and shot out from cover. She let the arrow go and caught one of the three men in the eye, killing him instantly. She then darted across to a nearby bus and used it for cover. She pulled out her long leaf sword and made her towards one of them. "She's over he, gurk!" He never finished what he was saying because she cut his throat with her sword. The other man only had a machete and he swung at her. She parried it and then slashed him across the chest before driving it through him. She heard it break ribs as it went through his chest and she grimaced at the sound.

She yanked it out of his chest dropping him as he took his final breaths. "I didn't want to do this but you didn't leave me a choice. Rest In Peace." She said as she closed his eyes. She then did the same for the other two as well. She retrieved her arrow and searched the first one for any more mags for her new pistol. She came up with one fully loaded mag and one spare round. She took out the mag put the extra round in it then put it back into the pistol which was a Colt .45 semi auto pistol. She found a small pouch that could be turned into a makeshift holster.

She quickly packed it away in her bag and got on the move. _No doubt that the gunshots have attracted unwanted attention and zombies. _She thought as she scrambled up a dilapidated building.

She kept running for a while before stopping once she was sure she had gone about six blocks. She mentally patted herself on back for making sure her things didn't make to much noise as she moved around. She unsheathed her sword and wiped the blood off of it before resheathing it.

She kept on the move and eventually came across a neighborhood. She picked on house that looked like it might have a basement and made her way towards it. She checked to see if the door was locked. Surprisingly it wasn't and she immediately drew her sword as she cleared the house, room by room. Not finding anyone inside she began to search the place for food. She sighed when all she found was a bag of beef jerky. She added it to the bag she already had and resealed it. She contined to pick her way through the house looking for anything that she could use or eat. She still didn't find anything and gave a frustrated growl before heading into the basement.

She carefully went down the stairs and flicked on the light, only one of them worked. She was thankful that she could see well in the dark. She never knew why she could but always found it useful so she didn't really question it. She groaned was once again the place was empty, so she left and went to a house five doors down.

She entered that house and cleared it as well before searching it for food. She found a can of peaches and a can of baked beans. She smiled at that and decided to move out before the Sun went down.

As she made her way down the road again she came upon what she though was just a ridge. The moment it groaned underneath her she realized to her horror that it was a skyscraper that was stuck before it could fall all the way. It suddenly slipped and shook violently as it twisted in one direction. She lost her footing as the weakened steel beam under her snapped and she fell, fell. She could feel her heart leap into her throat and her stomach drop. She felt the air rush past her as she fell into a large window underneath her. She could see from there that it was at least 100 feet from the window on the other side of the massive building and another 300 feet from the ground.

Her heart felt like it was going to burst as her eyebrows shot upwards. She groaned as she tried to get to some sort of safety only to hear something come lose above her. Her face was frozen in terror as she broke out into a cold sweat. It was a fridge. A fridge that was beginning to lean towards free falling. _No no no! Crap! _She heard the tell tale sound of wood snapping. She froze and looked up from the cracked window she was currently trying to get off of. She screamed as it fell and smashed next to her hitting the support beam.

She began to laugh hysterically, relieved until she heard the window crack. She whimpered. She tried to get up when she felt it start to give. Then it shattered and she fell down, down, down. She burst through the window far below where she was as she screamed. She braced her self for the impact and screwed her eyes shut.

But nothing happened. She cracked her eyes open and saw trees? _Wait what. What the hell? _She bolted upright and hissed as her sore and battered body protested the sudden movement. She looked around and saw that other having no idea where she was, she was perfectly fine. Her rifle was lying next to her and she still had everything. She snatched her rifle and slung it over her shoulder and just started walking in a random direction.

A few hours later she came across a dirt road. She decided to go to her right and started walking. She didn't see anything indicating she was somewhere she knew. _Great. I'm freakin lost in an unknown environment. _She walked for hours on end with out a single hint of civilization anywhere. She was beginning to grow frustrated at her predicament. She kicked a pine cone as she grumbled to herself and walked straight into something or someone and fell down.

She looked up to see an old man clad in grey robes with a grey scarf and a grey wide brimmed pointy hat. He had grey blue eyes and a long grey beard. Hie eyes were framed by bushy grey eyebrows. In hi hand was a large staff with a crystal of some sort in the top of it. His eyes widened at the sight of her and as if she was the answer to a prayer or something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Gandalf had heard from Lady Galadriel that the one destined to save the Line of Durin has returned to Middle-Earth he wasn't expecting to literally run into her. Perhaps he shouldn't have been thinking so hard about what the Lady of Light has said and more to where he was going. He felt himself run into someone who then stumbled backwards before falling down.

When he looked down he was met with nearly glowing amethyst eyes boring into him. Her auburn hair was tucked under a helmet of some kind. She had on a leather long coat with an added black vest of some kind to it. The forearms of the coat had vambraces sewn on to it and on top of the vambraces were a dull metal plate on each one. She had on an olive green trousers with many pockets made from a material he had never seen before. It was different from the vest sewn on to her coat. She had on an earthen brown shirt and scuffed, muddy boots. Running across her chest was a belt of some kind with several pouches on it. Her hands had fingerless gloves on them. On her face he noticed a long scar starting from an inch above her right eyebrow that ran all the way down her right cheek before stopping a quarter of an inch from her jawline. Her fair skin was covered in dirt, blood and grime. Her build was an athletic frame. Her ears gave her away that she wasn't a full elf but half dwarf as well. They were slightly smaller than a dwarf's but slightly pointed from her elf side. Gandalf had no doubt in his mind that she was a dwelf, and she matched the person that the Lady of Light had shown him.

On her left side sat a sword and on her right thigh was what looked like a long dagger. She had a knife with a curved blade in her belt. Hanging off of her right shoulder was a strange looking club. On her left shoulder was a recurve bow and situated slightly off center of her back was a quiver full of arrows. Her could see the handle on another sword barely peaking out from her pack.

"I'm terribly sorry my dear, I didn't see you there." Gandalf said to her. "Although I must ask, what is a Dwelf doing in the Shire?"

Lara blinked at that term. Her face contorted into a look of complete puzzlement as she said "A what?"

"A dwelf. Half dwarf~"

"Hey! I'm not that short!"

Gandalf ignored her offended outburst as he continued "Half Elf."

"Don't be ridiculous, elves don't exists."

He once again ignored her "Which is what your are me dear."

"Right, Uh Huh. That's a load of crap. Anyway where am I?" She asked.

"Ah where are my manners, I am Gandalf the Grey. And you are in this shire." Gandalf answered.

"Lara Azar, At your service." She replied before continuing "I've never heard of the Shire before. Is that in America?"

"Hmm, I have never heard of this America before Lady Lara."

"Then where is the Shire? And please just call me Lara. I'm no lady."

"West of Bree."

"That doesn't help! I have no ideas where I am and my ribs are killing me. Stupid freakin skyscraper. Just had to collapse didn't you." Lara snapped Gandalf. "What are you supposed to be anyway?"

"Why I am Gandalf the Grey! The Grey Pilgrim! The Wandering Wizard! Mithrandir!"

"Mithrandir?" Lara said quietly to herself. The name sounded familiar but she couldn't remember from where. She continued to rack her brain for any memory of that name and a face with it. Gandalf started to speak again making her jump.

"Why don't you come along with me and all will be explained tonight." Gandalf suggested to her. He watched as she began to think and weigh her options.

_Well I could get answers, but it could also be a trap. _Lara thought. She weighed her options and decided to simply make a compromise. "I'll meet you at a meeting point tonight. That's not negotiable. Then we can go to wherever it is your going. In the mean time can you point me towards the nearest river. Sound good?" She supplied as a compromise.

Gandalf nodded "Yes find me at the Green Dragon Inn in Hobbiton. You can't miss it. I'll see you then Miss Azar." He pointed in the direction of the Inn then turned and left quickly walking with a purpose towards Hobbiton. _Huh even wherever I'm at people walk like New Yorkers. With a purpose where you might just get run over if you don't move. _

She turned and went toward the the river nearby carving small lines that wouldn't be noticed unless you were looking for them as she went so she could find her way back afterwards. She observed the suns position and decided that she didn't have time for a bath. _Fill the canteen then start making my way towards the Inn_.

When she came upon the river she took off her rifle and set it down. She then got out her large canteen and unscrewed the lid on it. She quietly began to fill it up as she kept careful watch of her surroundings. Once she was done she put the lid back on and reattached it to her pack. She picked up her rifle from where she had set it down.

She turned and started to make her way leisurely towards her destination. She kept her rifle in her hands as she didnt know what she might run into and wanted its reassuring weight in her hands. She figured based on the way Gandalf was dressed that they still used swords, bows and axes as the main weapon of both civilian and military use. Her rifle will allow her to have a weapon in her hands without causing any problems.

She statted walking at her normal pace as the sun began to set. Just after the sun had gone down she came out of the woods and saw homes built into the rolling hills spread out in front of her. The place was quiet and peaceful. She had never seen such a place before, she looked down and could see what had to the Inn Gandalf said he would meet her at. She could tell there would be no threats here and slung her rifle back onto her shoulder.

She made her way down to the Inn and quickly spotted Gandalf standing outside waiting on her. She approached him as he was leaning of his staff which confused her on how it hadn't broken from him doing that. Gandalf saw her approaching and his eyes crinkled up at the ends as he smiled down at her. "My dear, we should go catch up to the others at the meeting place."

Lara nodded at him and together they went off further into Hobbiton towards the largest of the rolling hills. "So where are we going?" Lara asked him.

"To an old friends house. Her name is Bella Baggins, But she sometimes goes by Bilbo which what I told our little company her name is. Dwarves are quite protective of their women and I doubt they would allow Bilbo to sign a contract if they knew that he is actually a she." Gandalf informed Lara who simply nodded.

She pointed up ahead at the group at the door of one of the houses. "Is that them?" Lara asked as she looked to Gandalf. He nodded to her and went to address the small group of Dwarves at the door arguing to who should knock on it.

"My dear fellows, May I introduce Lara Azar. She is the 14th member of our merry company." Gandalf said as the dwarves whipped around at the sound of his voice.

The Dwarf with the funny-hat turned around and said with a bow "Bofur, At your service." His eyes were crinkled and his mouth in an almost perpetual smile. _I bet he's always good company._ Lara thought. He pointed to each dwarf as he said "Bombur, my brother who's an excellent cook. Bifur, he camt speak the common tongue but can understand it perfectly fine. Ori, Nori, Dori, Gloin and Oin" Bofur concluded with a smile.

Lara smiled back at him relaxing a bit under his laid back attitude. "Well don't let me stop you from the party inside." Lara said. Bofur knocked on the door and an irritated voice could be heard coming towards them.

"Go away and bother somebody else! There's far too many Dwarves in my dining room as it is. If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke, I can only say that it's in very poor taste!" The door shot open to reveal an irate little Hobbit with honey combed curls and blue eyes. The dwarves fell into the home with Bombur landing on top of Bofur making him yell out "Gett off you big lump!". Gandalf looked in with an amused smile as the hobbit said with a tired deadpan tone "Gandalf."

"By Mahal's Beard! What happened to you lassie?!" Bofur exclaimed at seeing Lara now with light shining on her. Her glowing amethyst eyes blinked at the sudden exclamation of surprise from the hatted dwarf. It was only know that the dwarves and Bilbo [A/N: same person as Bella, I will contine to call Fem!Bilbo that until the dwarves learn of her true gender] got a good look at her. Her skin was caked in dirt, blood and grime.

"Don't worry Bofur, it's not my blood." Lara told him with a dismissive wave. But by judging by the looks they gave her she had only made it worse. She decided to ignore them and instead asked Bilbo for a directions to the bathroom. Bilbo told her where she could find it and Lara went to go take a short bath. She was hungry, so no soaking.

She went through the door, shut and locked it. She stripped out of all of her gear then set about taking a quick bath. She filled the tub which to her surprise had running water and a plumbing system. She got in and was pleased to see that it was room temperature. She pulled out a soap bar from her pack and began to wash. The once pristine water turned the color of mud as she washed off the grime and blood on her skin. She was done rather quickly and began to dry off with a towel she had found. She redressed in her clothes she had been wearing since she had a feeling they were going to be on the road tomorrow.

She walked out of the room and set her stuff down, starting with her rifle. She looked up when she felt eyes on her and found herself looking into ice blue eyes and golden hair.His mustache was braided and he watched her with curiosity. She continued to disarm herself. When she was done all she had on was her long sleeve army shirt that she had rolled up the sleeves on. Her cargo pants, boots and helmet she still had on as well. She then made her way into the dining hall where all ther dwarves were sitting.

She entered the hall and Bofur smiled at her now clean form. "Everyone, this is Lara Azar." The remaining dwarves all looked at her at once. She didn't flinch under their gazes, instead she studied each one. The bald one with tattoos was most likely an enforcer or guard of some kind. She didn't like the way he looked at her and decided he might be a threat. The white haired one seemed wise and collected. The two younger ones were obviously related. She could tell the black haired one was the youngest. The blonde motioned for her to sit next to him and so she did. She sat down next to him and the two of them immediately introduced themselves.

"Fíli." Said the blonde.

"Kíli." Said the black haired one.

"At your service." They said together.

_I wonder how many times they practiced that to get it right._ She thought. "Lara, At your service." She told them with a smile that didn't meet her eyes. She stuffed her plate and dug in with such vigor some of the dwarves near her gave her a funny look. "What? Last time I ate was yesterday." She told them.

"So what's a Dwarrowdam doing here?" Asked Fíli.

"A what?"

"A female dwarf."

"Oh. Gandalf said he would explain tonight, that's all I know. Besides I was lost. Never even heard of the Shire or Bree until tonight." Lara said as she continued to practically inhale her food. She didn't notice the dwarves share a look at what she had said. Fíli took this time to observe her. Other than her shining violet eyes that were even more prominent due to her auburn hair, he had also noticed the large scar on the right side of her face. To his eye it had seemed that it had been treated but rough edges on it showed that it hadn't be sutured. Her clothes were odd as well. Her earthy brown shirt was well worn and her olive green pants had lots of pockets and was made out of an material he had never seen before. He noticed that she still a long dagger on her right thigh. On her head was some sort of helmet or metal hat, he wasn't sure which it was. It was had a ding and a few scratches on it. Her black fingerless gloves had seen better days and looked like they were only being held together by a few repair stitches. Her boots were also well worn. He had noticed that she had an athletic body that he could see.

She was far more observant than he thought when she asked "Is there a reason your staring at me?"

Fíli jumped a little and blushed at being caught by her. Her amethyst eyes looked at his ice blue ones with a raised brow. He shook his head as one of the dwarves called out "On the count of three! On, two, three!" And they all began to chug their ale. Lara sat back and watched them curious to as what they were up to. They all slamed their tankards down and began to burp loudly. The one in the corner with grey mittens on stood up and let loose a long, deep burp. Lara's eyes widened at that considerably, she certainly had not expected the little fellow to be able to do that. She could hear Bofur calling out to him "I knew you had it in you!" Lara shook her head at their antics. It almost reminded her of them, she shook her head and shoved those memories far away. They were gone now.

Fíli watched her out of the corner of his eye as she gave a small smile at their antics. He couldn't describe it but he felt a pull towards her. He shook his head and didn't give it any more thought.

They got up and began to clean up the place. Lara had spotted what must be her host, Bilbo Baggins. She walked up to hobbit and thanked her. "Thank you Mister Baggins for your hospitality. It's been a while since I've had a roof over my head, even for a meal." Lara told her sincerely with a knowing glint in her eye.

Bilbo flushed and gave Lara a soft smile as she said "You're most welcome..."

"Lara Azar. But just call me Lara. No titles or anything like that."

"You're most welcome M~ er Lara. I'm just being a good host." Bilbo told the dwelf. Lara smiles at her and moved off to find the kitchen. She came back just in time to see Fíli snatch a plate from Ori with a "Here you go Ori give it to me." He smatchsd it from his hand and threw it to Kíli behind him who threw it behind him into the kitchen where Bifur was washing the dishes.

Bilbo let out a startled squeak as the dishes flew through the air. "That's my mother's West Farthing pottery! It's over a 100 years old. And can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" She shouted out.

"Oh do you hear that Lads, he's says well blunt the knives." Bofur said in jest.

"Blunt the knives, Bend the forks" Kíli started to sing as Lara gave him an odd look.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks." Fíli added on as Lara rolled her eyes at his wink. She just stayed out of the way.

They dwarves all started to sing together.

"Chips the glasses and crack the plates

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth, tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you're finished, if they are whole

Send them down the hall to roll

THAT'S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES!" They finished with an almighty roar before bursting into laughter. Fíli saw Lara's eyes narrow at something behind him but all he saw was the window and nothing else.

Lara saw a face watching through the window and narrowed her eyes. Fíli saw her do this and looked behind him no seinf anything he gave her a funny look.

Three loud knocks echoed through the hobbit hole and everyone became silent. They all moved to the door with a solem air about them. Gandalf said solemnly "He is here."

"He who?" She asked as she looked to Lara as well.

"I don't know Mister Bilbo." Lara said with a slight raise of brow at the word mister before adding in a whisper. "If you decide to come, I will not reveal your gender unless you say to." Lara gave her a knowing look and the hobbit flushed realizing only Lara had noticed the Bilbo was a female. Bilbo gave her a small smile at that as they walked into the entrance of Bag-End.

Gandalf opens the door to reveal a regal looking dwarf and Lara fought very hard no to roll her glowing eyes as he walked in acting like he owned the place. "Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it all if it had not been for that mark on the door." He said with a baritone voice.

"Mark?! There's no mark on that door!" Bilbo said.

"There is a mark on there." Gandalf said as he shut the door to keep Bilbo from going to see the mark. "I put it there myself."

"I should twist your beard for that you old coot!" Bilbo snapped at the wizard who gave a sheepish smile. Lara snickered at the exchange beginning to like the hobbit even more.

"Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield."

"Well you are all going to get lost for sure." Lara mumbled under her breath. Bofur and Fíli who were standing next to her covered their snicker with a cough.

"So this is the hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?" Thorin said as he circled the hobbit like a predator hunting its prey.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo sputtered.

"Ax or sword? What's your choice?" He contined to prod at the poor hobbit who was confused as to why he was asking such questions.

"Neither. Though I do have some skill at conkers if you _must _know. But I fail to see why that's relevant." She answered. Lara had noticed a staff perfect size for a hobbit. _She must be used to staffs_. Lara mused. She felt her blood boil at what the dwarf said next.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." He said with a haughty laugh. Lara's eye twitched.

"And you are a pompous arrogant jackass. Just because he said neither doesn't mean he doesn't no any weapons. In fact I'm positive he uses staffs. He has also hosted your company and fed them which I'm sure he didn't have to. This isn't your home either, so don't come walking into it acting like you own the place, which you don't, then insult your host." Lara snapped at Thorin just now realizing that she had closed the distance. Her vibrant violet eyes bored into his ice blue ones.

"How did you?" Bilbo asked Lara who's answered by pointing to her eyes.

Thorin sighed as he realized that she was indeed right, he had taken his frustrations on his host. "I'm sorry Master Baggins. You have hosted my kin and in my frustration with something that had happened I took it out on you."

"You are forgiven Master Oakenshield." Bilbo said as they all went back into the dining room. "You didn't have to do that Lara."

"I did. No one should be treated like that in their own home." Lara said before turning and following the others. Bilbo fixed up Thorin a bowl of stew from the leftovers and have it to him. He ate it slowly as the others waited. Unfortunately for them Lara was tired and wanted to be done with this meeting so she could sleep. "Just ask your damn questions already, Good grief!" Lara said with a wave of her hands.

"What news form the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked anxiously.

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin said to them.

"All of them!" Gloin cheered.

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked hoping that the answer would be good. But when Thorin's face fell and he set down his spoon Dwalin knew the answer already.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"Your going on a quest?" Both Bilbo and Lara asked at the same time.

The dwarves all looked at Lara when she had said that. They assumed she knew of it already and that's why she was here. She frowned at Gandalf as she snapped at him "You didn't say anything about a quest!"

Thorin took this time to do what Fíli had done earlier and observe her. The scar on her face was long and jagged, made by a blade that wasn't properly sharpened. Her clothing was odd but what stuck out the most were her eyes. The seemed to glow. He had never seen such an eye color before. She seemed cautious of them as well and very observant too he found out when she turned sharply on him. "Quite staring at me! God it's like you've never seen a female before!" Thorin flushed at being caught and he saw Fíli snickering at that.

"Bilbo my dear let us have a little more light." Gandalf asked the hobbit who was behind him at the moment. Bilbo walked across the hall to get a small lamp and Gandalf pulled out a folded map. He unfolded it and then put it down on the table in front of Thorin. "Far to the east over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single solitary peak."

Bilbo came back just as Gandalf finished saying that with a lamp and leaned over the map. Thorin silently giving himself a quick look over of the hobbit. "The Lonely Mountain." She said more to herself than everybody else. Lara leaned over from the other side of Thorin to get a better look of the map. She frowned as she took it in. _This map has no scale on it. This map serves some other purpose than directions. _Lara mused.

Thorin glanced up at her along with Balin. _Crap. I said that out loud didn't I?_

_"_Aye. Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time." Gloin responded as he said to everyone as he looked around the table.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain" Oin said as he to looked around then leaned fowards looking at Thorin. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

"What beast?" Bilbo asked with trepidation.

"The would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur supplied as he waved his pipe around in the process eventually tapping it on his chin.

Lara's eyes glazed over as a life she hadn't known flashed before her eyes.

Flashback:

_"**Adad** tell me about Erebor!" A small child with nearly glowing amethyst eyes and auburn hair bounced as she gave him puppy eyes. _

_"Well I guess I could do that my shining _**Mizimith**_." Tumir Ironskull, Son of Druamir said to his beloved daughter. Tumir's family heritage was both Firebeard and Longbeard clans. Tumir was very close with Thorin and often thought of each other as brothers__. "Under The Lonely Mountain was the seventh of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms, Erebor. Stronghold of Thor, King under the Mountain. His line lay secure with his son Thrain and his grandson Thorin. Erebor was built deep into the mountain itself, the beauty of the fortress city was legendary. It's wealth lay in the Earth in precious gems hewn from rock and in great seems of gold running like river through stone. They fashioned great things of beauty there. But the peace wasn't to last, Thor's love of gold had become to fierce and a sicknesses began to grow in him. A sickness of the mind. And were sickness thrives_ **nathith **_bad things will follow. The first heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down front the North. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot, dry wind. He was a fire drake from the North. Smaug had come. Dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire. Thranduil showed up with an army and then turned away. No help came from the elves that day nor any since."_

_"Except for _naneth _right Adad?" The little girl asked. _

_Tumir chuckled "Yes Lara, except for your mother _Míria_. The dwarves of Erebor were once a mighty people now robbed of their home wondered for years before settling in the Blue Mountains. They made a place called Ered Luin" Tumir finished. Lara rubbed her glowing violet eyes and gave a yawn. _

_"Looks like its time for someone to go to bed." Míria said as she walked into the living room where her family was._

End flashback.

Lara shook her head as the memories she never knew she had came back to light. She tuned in just in time to hear Thorin bellow a word she knew. "**Shazara!** If we have read these signs do you not think other will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?! **Du Bekâr! DU BEKÂR!"** Thorin said as he rose from his chair and rallied the company.

Then Balin motioned with hands as he rained on their cheer. "Your forget! The front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin frowned as he looked down at the table.

Gandalf gave a small bright smile as he said "That my dear Balin, is not entirely true. Lara, the key you were sent years ago." Lara's eyes widened as she remembered that key. She had just cleaned out a safe and doubled checked it to make sure it was empty. She went to leave when saw the key appear out of thin air right in front of her in the safe. She hesitated but eventually took it and kept it. Always hiding it from everyone. She pulled it out of her chest pocket on her shirt. She then handed it to Thorin.

"How come you by this?" He asked hoarsely.

"Apparently Gandalf sent it to me. This is a different world isn't it?" She directed the last part at Gandalf who nodded. Lara blew out a breath then excused herself. She sped walked out of the Hobbit hole, climbed up on the top of it and sat down. She thought long and hard about being in this other world. She saw the beauty of this place, she hadn't seen any zombies either. She made her decision. She got off of the roof and made her way back inside.

As she came back into the dining room just in time to hear Dwalin say "Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." He looked at Bilbo them at Lara who scowled at him.

"I have lived on my own in a world where everything and everyone is a threat to your survival. Don't talk to me of not being able to fend or fight." Lara snarled at him. But Dwalin's words had started another argument amongst the dwarves.

A shadow grew from the corner where Gandalf was sitting in as he rose and boomed out with a powerful voice as he seemed to grow in size. "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they pass by most unseen if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find a 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. I have also chosen Lara Azar as a scout. She is absolutely vital to this quest, She bears the mark of Mahal, Mandos and Eru. There's a lot more to Blibo Baggins than appearances suggests. He's got a great deal to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

Thorin mulled it over shortly and nodded. "Very well, we will do it your way. Give him the contract and draw one up for the girl."

"I have a name, use it. I'm not some object." Lara snapped at him. Violet eyes burning with fire bored into his ice blue ones. Thorin gave her an unreadable expression. _Does she really think I'd treat her as such?_ He wondered.

"We're off!" Bofur said with a bright smile.

Balin handed the hobbit a contract. "Its just the usual. Summary of out of pockets expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements and so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo squeaked.

Lara came up behind her and reassured the hobbit "Don't worry Bilbo, I'll protect you. I promise."

They walked out into the hall as Bilbo began to read the contract with Lara over her shoulder. She could hear Thorin whisper to Gandalf. "I cannot guarantee his or her safety."

"Understood." Gandalf replied.

"Nor am I responsible for their fate."

This time Gandalf hesitated before replying. "Agreed."

"Terms: one fourtheenth, now fifthteenth of total profit if any, seems fair. Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including but not limited to lacerations, evisceration ... incineration?" Bilbo asked slightly paled with a wide eyed look at the dwarves.

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off of your bones in the blink on an eye." Bofur responded to Bilbo's question. Bilbo paled at that bit of information.

"Are you all right laddie?" Balin asked Bilbo while leaning foward, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, just feel a bit faint." She responded.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur added, not helping the situation.

"Air, I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur continued with a wave of his hands.

"Hmm nope." Then she promptly fainted, Lara catching her before she hit the floor. Lara glared at Bofur who at least looked sheepish.

"Next time, shut up Bofur. Not everyone finds facing death in the face easy." Lara admonished the hatted dwarf.

"Very helpful Bofur." Gandalf stated sarcastically. He got up and took Bilbo from Lara's arms as he walked into the he other room.

Lara walked into the kitchen and fixed up a cup of tea for Bilbo before heading into the room where Gandalf and the hobbit were. "Here Bilbo." Lara smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you." Bilbo replied to Lara who was quickly becoming her friend. Lara smiled at her and nodded. She then went off to where her things were.

"Let me just sit quietly for a moment." Bilbo said to the wizard.

"You have been sitting quietly for far to long. Tell me, when did dollies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of Elves in the woods. Who would stay out late, come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the Shire. The world is not your books and maps, it's out there." Gandalf tried in his best persuasive voice.

"I can't just I running off into the blue. I am a Baggins of Bag-End." Bilbo said but it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself that.

"You are also a took. Did you know that your great great great great uncle Bullroarer took was so large he could ride a real horse?"

"Yes."

"Yes well he could. In the Battle of Green Fields he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off and it sailed 100 yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won and the game of gold invented at the same time." Gandalf told her.

"I do believe you made that up." Bilbo said with exasperation.

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. When you come back you'll have a tale or two of your own."

"Can you promise I'll come back?"

"No and if you do you will not be the same. Also if you do come it would be best to appear as a male, it would make it easier so they aren't as likely to send you back considering they need all the help they can get."

Bilbo nodded before saying "That's What I thought. Sorry Gandalf, I can't sign this. You have got the wrong Hobbit." She handed him the contract and walked into her room.

Back in the other room Balin watched as Bilbo left. "It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. After all what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy makers, hardly the stuff of legend."

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin said with a fond smile.

"Old warriors." Balin retorted with exasperation.

"I would take each and everyone of these dwarves over an army form the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, Honor and a willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life worth more than all the gold in Erebor." Balin reminded him.

"From grandfather, to my father, this has come to me." Thorin said slightly shaking the key in his hand.

"They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice Balin. Not for me."

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done. But what of Miss Azar?"

"She seems familiar to me Balin but I can't remember why. She could be dangerous and most likely a burden. She is half dwarf and half elf. She could be a spy." Thorin growled at the thought of the infuriating halfling.

"She also has seen things. And has had a hard life, you can see it in her eyes. And if what Gandalf says is true, she could be a valuable asset. We need all the help we can get and this way we can keep an eye on her." Balin told him. Thorin mulled it over and nodded. Both of them were unaware that she had heard them both. _Seems like even here people just assume the worst of me. _Only Bofur and Bifur caught the hurt look on her face followed by disappointment. Then they watched as a mask quickly came onto her face as she stalked off, passing by Fíli. They shared a look at whatever she had Thorin had said she had clearly heard and was hurt by. They silently vowed to make her feel welcome.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Piss off! Like you lot actually care." She snapped at him knocking his hand off of her. Fíli stood there dumbfounded by her reaction as he watched her stomp off further into hobbit hole.

Thorin leaned over the fire, smoking his pipe as he began to sing followed by the others joint in.

"Far over, The Misty Mountains cold

Two dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To seek the pale enchanted gold

The dwarves of yore made mighty spells

While hammers fell like ringing bells

In places deep where dark things sleep

In hollow halls beneath the fells

For ancient king and Elvish lord

There many a gloaming golden hoard

They shaped and wrought, and light they caught

To hide in gems on hilt of sword

On silver necklaces they strung

The flowering stars, on crowns they hung

The dragon fire, in twisted wire

Far over the Misty Mountains cold

Two dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To claim our long forgotten gold

Goblets they carved there for themselves

And harps of gold; where no man delves

There lay they long and many a song

Was sung unheard by men or elves

The pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light

The bells were ringing in the Dale

And men looked up with faves pale

The dragon's ire more fierce than fire

Laid low their towers and houses frail

The Mountain smoked beneath the moon

The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom

They fled their hall to dying hall

Beneath his feet, beneath the moon

Far over the Misty Mountains grim

Two dungeons deep and caverns dim

We must away ere break of day

To win our harps and hold from him!"

Both Lara and Bilbo heard the song as it lulled them to sleep. Lara decided that she would wait for Bilbo to come before leaving with the Dwarves. She was soon asleep afterwards, thinking of the adventure to come tomorrow. The dwarves to turned in and soon everybody in the hobbit hole was asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: well I finally got it done. Hopefully you guys like it. Please read and review! I would love to hear what you think. Until next time, BFWolves.


	2. TheAdventureBegins

A/N: alright here we go with the next chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's

"English/Westron"

"_Sindarin and flashbacks"_

_"**Quenya**_"

"**Khuzdul**"

/**Black speech_/_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_It was quiet outside the home on the edge of the Ered Luin. A young girl with nearly glowing amethyst eyes ran around outside playing with her wooden sword. She ran around fighting imaginary foes and slaying dragons. Soon it was time for lunch and a velvet voice called out. "Lara! Lara, it's time for lunch my little warrior!" Lara's head snapped towards where her mother was standing. Míria, an Elf on the shorter side was a red haired elf and sister of King Thranduil. She was 5,10 inches tall with curly red hair. Míria was deadly accurate with a bow and she was also skilled with a blade._

_Lara took off running into her mothers arms as she told tales of the invisible enemies she slew and conquered. Her father came in forge and smiled at the sight of his small family. He wondered if Thorin would visit them again saometime soon, maybe even with Fíli and Kíli so Lara could play with them. She could be as hard headed and hot tempered as her mother at times. And other times she was a diplomatic, observant and calculated as her father as well._

_Tumir chuckled at his daughter's antics. Tumir was a close friend of Thorin before and after the fall of Erebor. He walked up behind her and lifted her into a strong hug. Lara squealed with delight as her father spun her around. He set her back down as he pulled out a beautiful mithril locket that had a detailed portrait of him and Míria inside. The outside had the family crests on it in intricate detail. He handed it to her as she gently took it from him with wide eyes. She looked back up at him and he nodded to her. "Yes, that's for you my _**Mizim**_. She gave a toothy smile as she clutched it in her hands before leaping into his arms. _

_"_**Men lananubukhs me Adad.**_" Tumir smiles as she said that to him. He sat down and began to eat with them as the day continued on. When evening fell they prepared themselves a quickly dinner as Tumir continued the story of Erebor. Lara was soon fighting to keep her eyelids open. Míria and Tumir soon put the child to bed. _

_Inhuman shrieks were heard in the night as Orcs, led by a Pale Orc descended down on the home. Tumir and Míria shot out of their bed and rushed to get ready to fight the oncoming onslaught of Orcs. _

_"Go! Míria you must leave this place! May we see each other soon my love, my heart! Now go!" Tumir shouted to his wife. With tears in her eyes she fled into the night with Lara in her arms._

_Lara looked back and before ducking her head she saw a massive Pale Orc astride a white warg. He terrified her and with a whimper she hid in her mother's shoulder. "Monsters, Naneth." Míria didn't say anything to her as she tried to calm her precious cargo. She ran and ran until she couldn't anymore. Hearing the Orcs bearing down on her she quickly hid her daughter and placed a kiss to her forehead. _

_"I love you with all my heart Lara. Never forget that. Don't come out until I get you." Lara nodded as she clung to her mother._

_"I love you mama. More than all the stars." She sniffed as she hung onto her mother, not wanting to let her go._

_"I'll always be with you. Right here." Míria said as she laid a finger on Lara's heart. She then hugged and kissed her daughter one last time. In the back of her mind she knew she probably would never see her again._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Lara bolted upright as the dream was still fresh in her mind. Tears sprung from her eyes as she felt so connected to those people, as if they were family somehow. She couldn't explain it if she tried. _Maybe Gandalf has some answers._ She thought as she stretched, popping her back as she did so. She quickly gathered her clothes and repacked before slowly and cautiously making her way out of the Hobbit hole.

She stepped into the hall, pausing in the door way to make sure there was no one to see her. She made her way as quietly as possible past some of the sleeping dwarves and into the atrium where the hall leading to the door was. She continued to the door and paused as she looked back making sure no one saw her or was up. Satisfied that no one had seen or heard her she slipped out the door before climbing onto the roof and laying down on the soft grass watching the sunrise.

She was on the move so often that she rarely found time to enjoy little things like this. She pulled out a sketch book she kept and set to drawing the Shire in it. She didn't notice the passage of time as she did so until she heard the door open. She froze and went back to lying down. She watched as the dwarves made their way out of the hobbit hole with an irate Thorin leading them. He looked none to pleased about her disappearing act which made Lara smirk in satisfaction. They looked around for any sign of her for a bit before heading down to the Inn. Lara breathed a sigh of relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Thorin woke up the next morning he found that only a few of the conpany was up. Balin, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur along with Dwalin were the only ones up when he made his way into the kitchen. Yet there was no sign of the halfling. He grunted something resembling a good morning as he sat done at the table as Balin handed him a plate of eggs, ham, toast and sausage.

As he ate he saw Bofur and Bifur looking for the halfling as well. Gloin, Oin, Nori, Dori and Ori came in for breakfast shortly afterwards. Had he not turned around he would have noticed the slightly irritated looks from Bofur and Bifur in his direction. Nori noticed though and found that a bit odd that Bofur would be visibly annoyed with Thorin considering Bofur was a happy carefree soul.

Nori may have sticky fingers but he was also quite observant as well. His keens eyes didn't see anything other than Bofur and Bifur's irritated looks towards Thorin out of place. He shook his head and went about fixing himself a plate of food before sitting down next to his brothers. Just as he sat down Fíli and Kíli walked in. The both got their food and sat down, not fully awake yet.

That's when Bifur noticed it. He poked his cousin Bofur who was sitting next to him as Bombur joined them. Bofur raised a brow at his cousin. "**She's not here.**" Bifur told him. Bofur looked around and sure enough he too didn't see her anywhere.

"You're right." Bofur responded with a frown. Lara was no where to be seen or heard. In fact it was as if she was never there to begin with. After several minutes it didn't take long for them to notice that she was nowhere in sight. Gandalf noticed as well when he joined them a few minutes ago.

"Where's Miss Azar?" The Grey Wizard asked them.

"We haven't seen her yet." Bofur supplied. Thorin looked up at that. Now that he thought about, he hadn't seen her either. He glanced at Balin who shook his head at Thorin's silent question.

"Find her." Was all Thorin said unaware that she had already left. She didn't go far though. They searched Bilbo's home for Lara and couldn't find her anywhere. Too them it was as if she was never there at all. She was a ghost, leaving no sign of her presence or where she traveled. Thorin grew frustrated as they couldn't locate her. Eventually they gave up after an hour of thorough searching and began to gather their packs to leave.

They walked out of the hobbit hole and towards the Inn to gather their supplies and ponies. None of them noticed the prone figure watching them on top of the Hobbit hole as they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lara waited til they had gone out of earshot before cautiously making her way down. Once she was back in front of the home she quickly and quietly ducked back inside. She let out a sigh of relief before making herself a small breakfast out of sausage, eggs, cheese and bread. She sat down with her plate of food and ate her food enjoying the flavor as she waited for Bilbo to get up.

She finished her food and washed her dishes before checking her pack to make sure she had everything. She had a habit of doing inventory on her things to make sure she wouldn't run out of anything. When she had finsidhed she heard movement to her left. She moved into the shadows out of habit, watching as Bilbo moved around looking for the dwarves before giving a small sigh of relief. Lara then stepped out of the shadows as she called out to the hobbit. "Good morning." She said, her smooth voice calling out from behind her.

Bilbo jumped straight into the air before spinning around clutching her chest as she did so. "You startled me!" She exclaimed to the hybrid standing before her. Lara held up her hands in surrender with a sheepish expression on her face. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going with them?"

"I wanted to stay and I will go where I choose not because someone thinks they should drag me along against my will because of their fears." Lara supplied. Bilbo nodded her acceptance of that answer. It did make quite a bit of sense.

Bilbo went about fixing herself a simple breakfast while Lara wandered around them home, admiring the craftsmanship as she did so. "This place is beautiful. Who made it?"

"My father made it for my mother." Bilbo told her. Lara nodded. Bilbo finished making her food and sat down to eat it. When she finished she cleaned up and then just stood there contemplating something. Lara noticed this and gave her a questioning look.

"I want to help them." She told Lara who smiled at hearing this.

"I will not stop you nor tell you to go. That is your decision. But I will go with you if you decide to join them." Lara responded.

"Why?"

"Because I made a promise to protect you and I keep my word. I said last night that I would protect you on this journey and I shall."

Bilbo thought about this for a few seconds before turning back to Lara with a smile. "Let's join them. I'll go pack." Lara smiled as the hobbit darted off to go pack. As she waited she grabbed the staff Bilbo had by the doorway to hand to her to save time. She also grabbed a handkerchief nearby because she had a feeling that Bilbo would want it as well as she would probably forget it to grab it. She stood not far as she waited for Bilbo to return with her pack.

Bilbo retuned after a few minutes as Lara made her way outside. "Lock the door." She said to Bilbo who nodded and did so. Bilbo took off at a run to catch the Seaver's with Lara hot on her heels. Lara knew she could out run Bilbo but instead choose to stay at her side.

It wasn't long before Bilbo called out to the dwarves. "Wait! WAIT!" She shouted as the entire company stopped and looked over their shoulders. From their perspective all they saw was Bilbo with the contact flapping around behind her and Lara at her side.

To say that the dwarves along with Gandalf were suprised to see Lara standing there would be an understatement. They hadn't been able to find her her yet here she was. In fact she had found them. While her and Bilbo ran to catch up to them she guided Bilbo to them as she tracked the dwarves.

"I signed it." She said as she handed the contract to Balin. "Here." Balin took the contract out of her hand before going over her signature with a pocket magnifying glass.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said with a smile on upon his face as he looked down at Bilbo from on top of his pony. "I'm afraid I'll have to draw up a contract for you my dear." He said to Lara who only responded with a raised brow.

"Give him a pony." Thorin called out from the front of the line. This caused Bilbo to immediately protest but Lara has stopped paying attention to her and was instead watching Bofur and Bifur with curiosity. She could tell they knew something, but what? She only turned back to pay attention to what was going on when she heard Bilbo give a startled squeak. She saw Fíli and Kíli drop Bilbo onto a pony rather unceremoniously. Bilbo was as stiff as a board.

"Relax Bilbo. Just make sure your pony doesn't stray from the group." Lara said softly to Bilbo. She noticed there was no ponies for her meaning she would have to share. The blonde haired dwarf, _Fíli, _she reminded herself approached her.

"You can ride with me." He stated sunnily. She nodded but didn't say anything. He stretched his hand out to help her up and was stunned when she ignored it. She mounted the pony with ease. Soon they were on the move again and Fíli wasn't sure why she ignored his offer of help. He simply shrugged it off as her not wanting any help. "So where you from?" He asked her.

She raised a brow over her shoulder at him. His face only showed curiosity so she decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell him a little. "I'm from a far away land like nothing you've seen before or will see. We had buildings made out of steel, iron and glass that stretched into the clouds. There were several of these places spread throughout my homeland. The biggest cities like New York were populated in the millions." His eyes widened as some of the others nearby seemed to choke of the smoke from their pipes as they heard millions. "I have only been there a few times. I ended up across the sea in Europe which also had large cities before the world fell."

Fíli soaked up these words and wanted to ask what she meant by the 'world fell' but she apparently didn't mean to let that slip and instead she snapped her jaw shut. They continued on in silence for a while until Lara's curiosity got the better of her. "Where are you from and what is it like there?" She asked Fíli.

"Ered Luin in the Blue Mountains. It's a wonderful city built partly into the mountains. Not as large as some of your cities I'm sure." He smiled at her.

"Your right considering most of the cities where I'm from are now empty and lifeless. Most took to living in small communities that could support themselves because of whatever caused the zombies."

"What's a zombie?" Kíli asked as he rode along beside them. Lara tensed up and could see the memories of them from that night flash behind her eyes before she shoved deep into the recesses of her mind. She gave him a rueful smile.

"Maybe another time? I don't like talking about them." She simply said in response. Kíli nodded at that response respecting her wishes. He could tell they would each have to earn her trust which would be hard considering she seemed to be on edge around them. He frowned at that and shot Fíli a look.

As they say progressed Fíli watched as Lara seemed to take in the sights of this world as the continued onwards. Lunch soon came upon them and they tossed bread and cheese to each other. Lara eyed the bread with a look of wariness in her eyes. She clearly didn't trust them at all but ate her food anyway after making sure they weren't moldy. She had learned the hard way to check when scavenging unless she wanted bad food poisoning again.

Fíli watched her inspect the food before eating it which made him curious. She kept scanning their surroundings for threats which made Fíli nervous. Why would she scan for threats in a place like the Shire? He didn't have time to think about that when she gave a small hiss of pain. He glanced down at her in concern. She didn't seem to notice his concern.

Lara forgot about her bruised and possibly cracked ribs. When she twisted to reach into her bag her ribs throbbed painfully. She just did what she normally does because she has a small amount of medical supplies and doesn't use them unless absolutely necessary which is power through the pain. "Are you alright?" She heard Fíli ask her, voice laced with some concern. She turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She answered curtly.

Fíli once again found himself frowning as she brushed off his concern. He didn't understand her. It was almost as if she was wary of what they might do to her. He didn't know what to do because she clearly was in some form of pain but clearly did not want his help or concern. Her trust would be hard earned to anyone except the Hobbit. He sighed in defeat. His eye caught Kíli's who had also heard her hiss of pain and dismissal of his concern.

They continued onwards approaching the edge of the Shire as they went. Occasionally Lara would sketch something she saw in the land. She continued to do so until it became dark. And with the dark she became uneasy and restless. She glanced warily in every direction, constantly thumbing a knife and her bow at her snap of a twig deep in the blackness of the woods at night.

Everyone noticed how jumpy she was as they approached an area to make camp for the night. As soon as they stopped she farted up to the nearest tree and climbed up into before making her own small camp up in its branches. They all gave her a confused look but she pointedly ignored them. She couldn't remember if they had said there were no zombies or not and she had no desire to risk the chance that there are zombies here. In her experience sleeping up in the trees or high up places is safer than being on the ground.

"Why are you up there Lass?" Bofur asked with a puzzled expression in his face.

"It's safer up here." She replied to him.

Bofur didn't really know how to respond to that. Maybe it's was just something she was used to doing. She seemed to prefer it when they were quiet as she shushed them a few times while up their as she glanced around nervously when they got a little loud. "Why don't you come down and join us?" Bofur asked her.

Lara didn't reply with a verbal response, opting for a simple shake of her head. She refused to come down and she was not coming down before dawn unless it was nessacary. Bofur sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to convince her. He made his way back to where the others were.

When Bofur plopped down next to Bifur, Fíli and Kíli they all looked at him expectantly about Lara joining them. "She refuses to come down. She says it's safer up there." Bofur told them as Bifur sighed. He realized that getting her to be comfortable and trust them along with feeling welcomed amongst them was going to be difficult.

"Safer from what?" Kíli asked aloud as he looked to Fíli. Fíli simply shrugged. He had no idea what she meant by that either.

Thorin noticed her absence and was rather irritated that she had once again seemingly vanished. He stomped over to where his sister sons were sitting. He looked at Fíli as he asked "Where is she?" Fíli didn't respond verbally, instead opting to simply point at the lower branches of the tree she was in. Thorin wasn't amused in the slightest. He made his way over to her intending to ask what she was doing up in a tree. "Why are you up there?"

"It's safer." Her tone left no room for conversation or argument in the matter. She absolutely refused to come down. Thorin tried a few more time before she got irritated with him and snapped at him. "Well I'm not part of your company! I'm here to protect Bilbo even if that means from you. Now leave me in peace!" She growled at him.

Thorin was a bit stunned by the sudden display of a temper and wording that was so similar to his late friend Tumir. _What if she is his lost daughter?_ He thought. Knowing he wasn't going to win this fight especially with someone who might be related to Tumir and his wife Míria. Míria who had a firey temper and sharp tongue. Tumir who was calculating, also sharp tongued and was just as observant as his wife. Thorin remembered them both clearly. How observant the two of them were of their surroundings, the people around them and how nothing got past them. He had no doubt that their child would be the same way if not more observant. He turned to return to the company and talk to Balin.

Lara watched as he walked away. Maybe she should ask Gandalf about who Tumir and Míria were. But then why did she grieve for them? She didn't know them or at least she didn't think she did. Maybe Gandalf knew. _I'll ask him tomorrow morning. _She thought. She watched carefully over Bilbo from where she was as the night wore on and the fire brighter. She watched as Bilbo ate her stew while occasionally checking her surroundings.

"**I'm going to bring her some stew.**" Bifur fold his cousins as he walked off in Lara's direction with a bowl of stew in his hands. Bofur nodded as Bombur watched him go. He walked up under Lara and grunted to her her attention and almost started when two slightly glowing amethyst eyes snapped down at him. He held up the bowl of stew to her and to his surprise her face softened a bit and she came down to the lowest branch to take it from him.

"Thank you, Bifur?" When he nodded she repeated his name. "Bifur."

"**You're welcome.**" He responded. She smiled at him as he left to rejoin the others, wanting to respect her decision to stay up there even if he didn't understand it.

Lara are the stew Bifur has brought her and she had never had stew that was as amazing as this. It was rich and flavorful. Something she was grateful for. She ate the stew, savoring each spoonful as she did so. Once she finished it she cleaned the bowl with some water from her canteen before storing it in her pack.

Gandalf looked towards Thorin. "They deserve to know the story. They are coming with us so might as well make sure they know the tale of Erebor." Gandalf said to the King in Exile. Thorin nodded as Lara said to herself "Erebor?"

"I will tell it like an old friend of mind used to. It began in a land far away to the East, the like of which you will not find in the world today. There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide. Full of bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greasiest kingdom in Middle Earth, Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King Under the Mountain. Mightiest of the dwarf lords. Thror ruled with utter surety never doubting his line would endure for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson. Erebor was built deep into the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city was legendary. It's wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewn from rock and in great seems of gold running like rivers through stone. Their skill was unequal in fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper into the dark. That's where they found it. The Heart of the Mountain. The Arkenstone. My grandfather named it the King's Jewel. He took it as sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him, even the great Elven King, Thranduil. But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Thror's love of gold had grown to fierce. A sickness had begun to grow in him. It was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives bad things will follow. The first thing we heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines creaked and cracked in the hot, dry wind. He was a firedrake from the north. Smaug had come. Such waton death was dealt that day for this city was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize, for dragons cover gold with a dark and fierce desire. Erebor was lost. For a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives. No help came from the Elves that day nor any day since. We wandered the wilderness and I took up work where I could before our people settled in the Blue Mountains." Throin told them looking deep into the fire as those memories made themselves known. When he looked in the direction of Lara he could make out her form staring at him just before her head snapped sharply to the side. That caught his attention.

Lara listened to the tale and it was nearly verbatim from her, dream? Memory? She had no doubt that he might or would know the people she saw. She had no time to dwell on that though when a twig nearby snapped. Her head shot in its direction where she could just see the form of a man crouched nearby. She frowned as he began to stand up and approached the camp. "That is quite the story." He said.

The man was wearing dark green clothes with a dark brown cloak. He had a bow and quiver and a long sword. He went to approach the camp not expecting anyone to be in the trees. He didn't even hear it coming. He grunted when someone knocked his legs out from underneath him and placed a knife at his throat. He could feel the curved blade as it pricked his neck sharply as a voice spoke.

"Who are you?!" The feminine voice growled in his ear low and dangerous. He froze further and shoved all thoughts of somehow disarming her when she put a hand on the back of his head. She moved his head so it was now tilted downward. He froze realizing that in this position anything he did could be fatal as the knife pressed itself further into his neck.

"Miss Azar!" Lara's head snapped up with a growl at the sound of Gandalf's voice. She was getting rather tired of being called Miss. "Please release the Ranger. I'm sure he had no intention of harming anyone here."

She didn't.

Her amethyst eyes bored into Gandalf's steel blue ones. Her nonverbal message was clear. Not until he explains himself. The problem was Rangers rarely traveled alone. Not wanting anything to happen to the unfortunate Ranger, Gandalf tried once again to get her to let him go.

"I mean no harm. I was simply curious as to what was going on. As a Ranger the Shire is under our protection, I was making sure they weren't a threat." He told Lara. At first she didn't move but then he gelt the blade leave his neck and her hand removed from his head.

"One can never be to cautious of unknown people with unknown intentions approaching them in the night." Lara replied as she helped him onto his feet.

"Right you are Lass." He agreed. He made his way to the camp with Lara looking back over her shoulder. "My name is Dune and I am one of the Rangers the guard the borders of the Shire. This is one of the Wandering Rangers, Asena." He said as a small Ranger that was only two inches taller than Lara walked out from the other side of where the company was and in between Dune and Lara.

Asena had vibrant cognac eyes with blueish black hair. She was dressed in a simple pair of black leggings with a forest green tunic that had an earthy brown leather vest over it. On her back was a recurve bow with a fully stocked quiver. On her left hip hung a sword similar to Lara's long leaf sword. The sword had a simple handle with a leather wrap on it. Just above it and closer to the center of her waist was a long dagger. On each side on the outside of her thighs sat a dagger as well. Lara's well trained eye could see the handle of another dagger settled in her worn brown boots. She also had a cloak hanging off of her shoulders that was exactly like Dune's cloak. Asena had an athletic frame with a single faint scar running along her left cheek.

She also approached the company while keeping a wary eye on Lara. Not that Lara would blame her, she's be wary too if someone held a fellow Ranger at knife point because they walked up in the night unannounced. Lara walked over to the others with the two Rangers.

"We were simply wondering why there would be a camp fire and if you were a threat to the Shire." Asena said, her voice soft yet hard like steel. Asena could feel Lara's eyes on her. When she turned all she saw in those amethyst orbs was curiosity.

"What's a Ranger?" Lara asked aloud to no one in particular. It was Asena who answered her.

"Rangers are nomads that wander mostly around the Shire and up North. The Rangers down here guard the inhabitants and the borders of the Shire while the other Rangers guard the Free People of Middle Earth. Dune isn't among the Dúnedain and neither am I." Asena informed her. Lara soaked up the information with wide eyes as she gave a soft "Oh."

Asena found it odd that the girl had never heard of Rangers before. She was intrigued to know why that is. She watched as the voilet eyed girl checked over the smallest of the group before making her way back toward the tree she was in originally before climbing back up into its branches.

"Why is she going back up into the tree?" Asena voiced curiously.

"She's says it's safer up there." Bofur told her as he added "She also refuses to come down unless necessary." Asena gave Bofur a look of confusion before looking back towards Lara.

"I can see the advantages of doing so but this is the Shire. It's peaceful here." She mumbled to herself. "Why are you so wary?" She whispered while looking over at Lara's prone form on a massive branch. Asena frowned to herself. She was a Ranger after all and that meant being good at reading people. But when it came to Lara, she couldn't. The only thing hinting at her past or anything was her refusal to leave the tree.

She looked over to where Dune was asking them about where they were going and when Asena heard the Iron Hills, she frowned. She was sure that the regal looking dwarf was Thorin Oakenshield. She was no fool and knew that if Gandalf the Grey was involved, then nothing was as it seemed.

"So Wizard, what is the real purpose of this adventure?" She asked with a amusement.

"Asena my dear! It's been a while, how are you?" Gandalf asked with a bright smile.

"Gandalf."

"We are simply traveling to the Iron Hills."

"Right, and I own an Orc. Now how bout the truth since I know that's a load of bullshit. That's Thorin Oakenshield and your going in the direction of Erebor. So how do you plan on defeating Smaug? Hmm?"

Gandalf gave an annoyed grumble at her quickly figuring out what they were doing. "You wish to join us don't you?"

Asena simply smirked at him. "Yes, besides I made a promise long ago to Tumir that I would help them take back Erebor when the time came. I intend to keep my word no matter what." Gandalf sighed and gave her a nod. He knew no matter what they did she would follow. Tumir had meant a lot to her as he was a close friend of hers.

Asena smiled to herself as she went over to where her horse was before returning and plopping her things down not far from Lara. She was well aware of the violet eyes watching her from above. She wondered who Azar is and what her first name is. She seemed familiar to the Ranger. But it was now late and she closed her eyes as she watched Gandalf and Thorin converse about something. Most likely her joing them.

When morning came Lara was already up and making her way towards Bilbo. She approached her as she was packing her things up to get back on the road. "How did you sleep?" Lara gently asked with a small smile.

At the sound of her voice Bilbo whipped around to see her standing there a couple of steps away. "Well enough to be rested. Though I think this will take some getting use to." Bilbo supplied to Lara's question.

"Yes it will. But in time you'll become used to it." Lara assures her as she placed her hand on Bilbo's shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the Ranger approaching them. "It's Asena, right?"

"Yes, though I'm afraid I don't know your name." Asena replied with a friendly smile upon her lips.

"Lara. Lara Azar." Lara said as she stuck her hand out.

"Asena Ciana." She replied as she shook Lara's hand. Asena smiled at Lara hoping to put her somewhat at ease. She doubted the others noticed it but she was tense and ready for a fight if need be. She frowned at that. She had traveled enough and meet enough dwarves to know that they would not harm her in the way she seemed to think they might. Lara's garb was also rather confusing to Asena. She was wearing pants with many pockets made out of a material she had never seen before. Her shirt also had more pockets than she had ever seen on one. It was an earthy brown color where Lara's pants were dark grey. She had a long leather coat with a black vest sewn onto its torso that appeared to be some sort of armor. It also had worn and faded metal plates on the top half of the forearms. On her back, nestles next to her pack was a strange looking club of some sort as well.

Lara noticed her staring and the curious glance towards her rifle from Asena. Lara raised an eyebrow at her staring. Asena noticed that she had been caught in the act and flushed. "Its uh, your clothing. It's, different." Asena told her. Lara tolled her eyes in response. She was well aware that her clothing was odd in this world but she didn't care.

Lara grabbed a dagger she had taken from someone a few days before she landed in Middle Earth before turning back to Bilbo who had finished packing. "Here. Keep this on you so you have some form of protection." Lara told her while she handed the dagger to Bilbo handle first.

Bilbo took it from her with a nod of thanks before inspecting it. It had a sharp edge on its slightly dark blade with a light color wood handle. That's when Bilbo noticed it had dried blood on the handle still and blade. Her eyes snapped up to met Lara's who gave her a sheepish expression. "Sorry forgot it still had blood all over it."

"How did it end up like that?" Asena asked before Bilbo could say anything.

"Someone tried to take my supplies with it. I refuse to hand them over and he decided to try to take my life instead so he could get to them. I took his instead and relieved his corpse of a perfectly good blade that might come in handy at a later day." She replied with an indifferent shrug.

It wasn't long before Thorin came marching over to where Asena was standing next to Lara who was sitting on a log. "I have been informed by Gandalf that you wish to join us Ranger, Ba-"

"Asena."

Thorin continued on ignoring her outburst "Balin is drawing up contracts for both of you." He immediately noticed Lara barrow her eyes at him as soon as he included her.

"No."

"No?" Both Asena and Thorin chorused.

"No. I will not sign one. End of discussion." Lara snapped at Thorin.

Thorin sighed. Balin has made a comment since her coldness at them that she might have heard his comments about her while they were still inside the hobbit hole. Balin has also mentioned that she might not sign one until she trusts them, which she obviously did not. "Fine." He told her and became a little more irritated when her eyes narrowed at his agreement of what she said.

_What's his play? _Lara thought as she watched him go back to where Balin and Dwalin along with Gandalf were standing. She shook her head as they made their way over to the ponies as Asena mounted her own horse. Lara frowned before looking to Gandalf. "Who will I be riding with?"

"Most likely Fíli again my dear. But that's not the only reason you sought me out is it?" Gandalf replied with a raised brow at his question along with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"I had a dream, well I'm not entirely sure it was a dream as much as a memory." Lara told him quietly. She then explained what she saw both times to him as he listened to her patiently.

"I see, those are not dreams Lara but memories from when you still lived here in Middle Earth before you were hidden in the other world that you came from."

"Then who is Tumir and Míria? Why are they familiar to me, like I know them? Why did that pale monster come after him while riding a giant ugly white wolf like creature?" She asked in rapid fire.

"Tumir and Míria were your parents. That creature is called a warg. And I cannot answe why he came after them or you. I will have to think of this and get some answers as well." Gandalf told her as Lara only nodded mutely with wide eyes.

Lara turned when she saw Fíli waving her over to join him. Lara made her way over to him before mounting the pony with out his help. Lara was an enigma to him. She was cautious at times and the way she acted last night only confused him more as much as it did make him concerned about just _what_ she been through. It was clear as day that whatever she had been through made her deem that being in a tree at night was safer than being on the ground.

She gave him a look as he mounted the pony while deep in thought. He gave her a smile as she tapped him on the forehead to get his attention with a questioning look. He shook his head as if to say don't worry about it. She gave him a skeptical look in response. She did have to admit thought that Fíli was rather handsome, but looks can be deceiving she reminded herself.

Asena watched them with a frown. Lara was obviously wary of them and kept glancing around as if she expected to be attacked by something. She was also to good at reading people. She had obviously figured out that the blonde haired dwarf she was riding with was thinking about her with some sort of concern for her past. She seemed wary of people in general as well. She wondered how the dwarves hadn't noticed her discomfort yet. She then caught the dwarf with the funny hat and the one with an axe in his head both shared looks with each other before glancing back towards Lara. She was glad at least someone was watching out for her. Asena decided she would do the same.

They made their way down the road as lunch came again and this time they stopped. Lara was off the pony in a blink of an eye. She immediately took off the club on her back before setting it down on her right as she sat down to eat.

The all finally got a good look at the strange club she had with her the entire time and never let out of her sight. It had a reddish brown stained wood with some sort of metal contraption near the back of it and a long metal tube with little pieces sticking up in the front and back. Curious about it Fíli reached out and picked it up from the ground which caused Lara to let out a cry of alarm.

Lara immediately snatched the rifle from his curious hands that were roaming over it while it was in his lap and hands for a few seconds. She looked horrified and in truth she was. That was something incredibly dangerous he had just done and potentially fatal. "Are you trying to kill or hurt yourself or one of us?! Don't ever grave it like that again!" She cried out in a mix of anger and horror.

"It's just a club." Dwalin retorted with an arched brow.

"It's not 'just a club'. It's called a gun, a rifle to be specific. It makes your arrows there look pathetic. I would show you but I have limited ammo and refuse to use it unless necessary." She told them in a no nonsense tone that left no room for argument. They all gave her a skeptical look and she gave a huff of irritation, mostly directed at Fíli for nearly shooting Kíli and Bofur who were sitting next to him since she hand no doubt that at that range the Springfield's .30-06 bullet would have gone through both of them. She shuddered at the thought. She had seen enough of what that rifle could do. She was the one after all who got into a fire fight during a night raid by a group who attacked their camp and used it to great affect to keep herself alive. Then they stole it from her when she eventually passed out from blood loss from her wounds. That angered her beyond belief and she tracked them down just to get it back. It was _hers._

After they finsidhed their lunch Lara still rode with Fíli but kept the rifle on her lap most of the time. A couple of hours before the sun began to set she slung it onto her shoulder. Just as the sun began to sip into the horizon, they stopped to set up camp for the night on a rocky outcrop that ended as a cliff.

Lara was up in the branches of the tree Gandalf was currently sitting under, humming a softly to herself a tune so quiet only Gandalf could hear it. It was one that Míria and Tumir often sang together. One that that became well known to their close friends.

Soon after dinner most of the company was asleep though for Lara her haunted dreams kept her awake. She could still smell the burning flesh, hear the screams, still hear the cries of the wounded and the dying. Tonight her dreams kept her up. So instead perched up in the branches of that tree she watched over them. A silent sentinel of the night.

A bone chilling screech pierced through the quiet of the night. Lara shivered. Whatever that was made the hairs on the back of Lara's neck stand up. She immediately became more alert after hearing that. It seemed to startle and unnerve Bilbo more though who shot up and twirled back around towards the others at the sound of it. "What was that?" She asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Orcs." Kíli responded with faux seriousness.

"Orcs?" Bilbo squeaked. Lara's eyes narrowed at this. Obviously Bilbo had seen or come across them at some point in her life and it left scars. Invisible scars but scars nonetheless.

"Throat cutters." Kíli said all mock seriousness with a mischievous twinkle in his eye shared by his brother.

"There'll be dozens of them. The lone-lands are crawling with them." Fíli added on as he teased the hobbit with his brother.

"They strike in the wee small hours of the night when everyone is sleeping. Quicky and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Kíli said with a dramatic flash of hands.

Bilbo paled a bit before hearing the two brothers snickering. She shot them a glare along with a huff of irritation towards them. She noticed Lara frown and her eyes darkened in anger. Bilbo could see that Asena was rather irritated as well with them as well.

Thorin came stomping up to the fire from where he was roused when he heard Bilbo squeak out the word Orcs. "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

They both looked ashamed of themselves at Thorin's words. "We didn't mean anything by it." Kíli said as he hung his head down.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin snapped at him.

Lara almost felt bad for him but a night raid is nothing to make light of. The ones she had been in still haunted her to this day. She watched as Kíli let his word stew before Balin walked over to them.

"Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more reason than lost to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tired to reclaim the ancient Dwarf Kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had gotten there first. Moria has been taken over by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of their race. Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the Line of Durin. He began, by behaving the King." Balin's voice was thick with emotion as he told the tale. "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, killed or taken prisoner we did not know. We were leaderless. Death and defeat were upon us." He said the grief of the event still evident in his voice and eyes. His eyes then shined with pride and tenderness as he continued. "That's when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an Oaken branch as a shield." He had now the attention of everyone as they listened to the story with rapt attention. Lara was drawn into it as she hung on every word. "Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied we drove the Orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated." He continued on in a pained voice the grief leaking from his eyes. "But there was no feast nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived." As he said that his eyes flicked slightly towards Dwalin who shared his look. Balin's voice changed back to a more cheerful tone. "And I thought to myself then, there's one I could follow. There is one I could call King." As he looked towards where Thorin was standing but had clearly heard everything.

Thorin turned around only to find the gazes of his company filled with awe towards him. His eyes even found Lara looking at him in a less hostile way. As he came up to Bilbo he heard him ask "And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" He growled lowly in his throat. "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That _filth_ died of his wounds long ago." He spat out.

Had he turned around he would have noticed Balin, Asena and Gandalf share a look. Lara looked down at Gandalf from her vantage point asking the silent question, Is he the one from my memories? Gandalf only nodded in response to her unasked question. Lara leaned back and sighed. This was probably going to be a long and sleepless night filled with whatever terror in her dreams. Lara watched as Asena moved closer to where Gandalf and Lara were before settling back down for the night. Lara went stiff as she thought she saw movement across on the other cliff.

"What's wrong?" She heard Bofur who was now on watch ask her.

"Nothing, just thought I saw movement over there on the opposite cliff." She responded. Bofur hummed in response. She could tell he believed her, though she didn't know why. But he seemed like someone she could trust and even call friend. It had been a while since she had any, years in fact. _Yes, it would be nice to have a friend. _Lara thought as her eyes slowly closed and she was soon asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: well here's chapter two. Sorry about the long wait. Working on other projects and reading instead writing like I should be. Also blame Marvel. Please read and review. Until next time, BFWolves.


	3. Author note

A/N:

Due to lack of motivation and loss of interest in the hobbit fandom this story will no longer be continued.


End file.
